User blog:TheOmegaCookie/OLD - Deadpool VS Spooderman
For sake of archives i will keep my old version of DP VS SM HERE WE GO! ---The Melee--- *New York https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba-o18U03wY Deadpool sees Spiderman and prepares an assassination. Deadpool: Sorry it has to end like this Spidey BUT THIS IS THE END! Spiderman looked behind him and turns out to be Spooderman Spooderman: u w0t m9? Deadpool: TRIUMPH OR DIE! TRIUMPH OR DIE! Announcer and Deadpool: FIGHT! 60 to 53: Deadpool opens fire on Spooderman but Spooderman blocks them with a weed leaf Deadpool: BANG B-B-BANG BANG BANG BANG!!! 53 to 50: Deadpool teleports behind Spooderman and dropkicks him into an building in an elevator. 50 to 43: Deadpool teleports to the elevator, But Spooderman closes the door and it begins going up while he prepares a giant weed cigarette and smokes it. Burning the wires that keep the elevator going up. Meanwhile Deadpool cut through the iron door and goes in the space where the elevator used to be. And he looks up only the see the elevator crashing down. Deadpool: SHITTTTT!!!!! 43 to 41: Spooderman jumps our of the wrecked elevator and looks at deadpool crushed body. Spooderman: REKT... 41 to 33: Deadpool teleports back up at peak condition and combos Spooderman but Spooderman interrupts it with his giant cigarette and pulls off a short combo. 33 to 26: They charge at each other and clash sword and cigarette. Spooderman pushes Deadpool away with waves of sheer MLG. Deadpool gets back up and rushes Spooderman. The MLG Spider-Man tries to block with his weed, but it just gets sliced to pieces by Deadpool, followed by a kick to knock Spooderman through a wall. Deadpool: Did you see what I did there Player 2? Yeah! He just got rekt- 26 to 15: Deadpool's speech was interrupted by a spider web swing kick to the jaw delivered by Spooderman who began chilling on his web. Deadpool grabbed a pair of spring boots, and jumps toward Spooderman, but misses the first time, the second time he grabs onto Spooderman's leg and struggles to pull him down. Deadpool: Fuck this! There's not much time player! Deadpool teleports into the air, farther up than Spooderman's web. Deadpool smashes Spooderman down sending him to the ground, Wade teleports back down and punches Spooderman into a combo before he hits the ground. Deadpool: Bitch! (In a mocking voice) 15 to 7: Spooderman grabs Deadpool with a web and spins it around before throwing him on the ground, before quickscoping Wade three times. Spooderman: U cant handell my mlg. 7 to 2: Spooderman grabs Deadpool's sword and both begins slashing everywhere, drawing blood from both. Deadpool: IT'S CUTTING TIME! Spooderman: MY TIME IS NOW!! (In slow-motion) 2 to 0: Deadpool is seen in pieces then regenerates and straps explosives to himself, he then tackles Spooderman and blows everything up while Spooderman fires a wave of mlg. K.O. Both are seen unconscious. ---The Winner--- THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO..... NO ONE! Category:Blog posts